<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonded, the Charmed Reboot by quaviondre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946325">Bonded, the Charmed Reboot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaviondre/pseuds/quaviondre'>quaviondre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charmed Reboot, Charmed Script, F/M, M/M, Reboot, Rewrite, Rewriting Charmed Reboot, Screenplay/Script Format, The Power of Three (Charmed 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaviondre/pseuds/quaviondre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah, Mitchell, and Marcus aren't your typical siblings. Adopted as kids, these brothers are as different as they come, and like all siblings, they fight. When Micah decides its time for him to move out, this could be the final straw that destroys their already rocky relationship. But everything changes when a box containing  the power of the Charmed Ones is unleashed and finds a new home in these three unsuspecting brothers. With no knowledge of magic or powers, can these three siblings put their differences aside to accept their newfound destiny?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>About</strong>
</p><p>I'd always been connected to the idea of adopted children and siblings. We live in a time where nuclear/blended families are becoming more and more common so why not create a family that was as blended as they come. These brothers aren't blood-related, but that doesn't by any means, make them any less than brothers because of it. They love each other deeply and because of this love, they fight with each other just as hard. They're a family, and that was what I wanted to show with these siblings. Even though they are culturally different, they were raised together as a family, and that's what makes them so special. Their bond as brothers is so strong and fierce that they can face anything together. So this is why I created their stories.</p><p>I'd like to take this moment to thank the people that supported me and my effort to make this script a reality.</p><p>Timothy Boualapha and Bridgette James were the first to read my script and offered feedback to help me improve the story I wanted to tell. Their advice was taken into consideration and that helped me finalize the story you see now.</p><p>Rathana Oum, one of the contributors to the IndieGoGo, they donated 100 dollars to try and make this Charmed Reboot happen and deserve a special shoutout for the amount they put in. They'd only seen the synopsis of the script and they still donated 1/5 of the total amount I needed to make this production possible. I wanted to be able to give them a producer credit for the final product, but because of the circumstances, I hope a thank you will suffice. Even though I refunded all the donations, I still think that they earned a special thank you for believing in me.</p><p>Sam, another contributor to the IndieGoGo for Bonded. They donated 50 dollars to try and make this Charmed Reboot happen, so a special thank you to them. I'd emailed all the contributors for their first and last names to give them a proper thank you, but no one responded so I had to go by what they put on their donations. I suppose they want to be left anonymous, but I still wanted to give them their thank you.</p><p>Man Pheonix, the last contributor to the IndieGoGo for Bonded. They donated 10 dollars to try and make this Charmed Reboot happen, so a special thank you to them. I'd emailed all the contributors for their first and last names to give them a proper thank you, but no one responded so I had to go by what they put on their donations. I suppose they want to be left anonymous, but I still wanted to give them their thank you.</p><p>From the bottom of my heart, I want to say thank you for what you all have given me. Even though this project couldn't move forward as a filmed production, your belief in me was what mattered most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something Wicca This Way Returns - The Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We open up to a shot of a young woman running from, BONNIE, holding a blade, she's twirling it in her hands as she laughs. The woman keeps running, clutching a box covered in Celtic symbols with dear life. BONNIE pops up in front of her, laughing,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>And just where do you think you're going, sugar?</p><p>
  <em>The girl stumbles back, surprised. She turns and starts running again, and Bonnie just keeps laughing. Her laugh now echoing all around the woman. She reaches a locked door and tries her hardest to open it. She turns to her right, then to her left, and suddenly CLYDE appears...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Boo!</p><p>
  <em>The girl stumbles back again, careful not to drop the box, clutching it tighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Look at er' run <em>(he laughs)</em></p><p>
  <em>The woman comes to a room that's unlocked and rushes inside. She sits against a wall and comes up to a desk that she hides under. She listens, clutching the now humming box, huffing out ragged breaths, trying her best to level her breathing. She looks at the strange box, seeming to glow under her sight, she clutches it closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Where'd she go?</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>I don't know, I thought she ran down here.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>I told you we should've just taken her! But nooooo, you wanted to play and I followed you up.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>She's got to be around here somewhere. She couldn't have gone that far.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>That's not the point! Did you forget why we were after her in the first place!?</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Hush up and give me a second, I'll find her.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>We don't have a second, Clyde, we need that box now!</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Here kitty, kitty. <em>(he starts making kissy noises)</em></p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Come on, now. Don't ya' miss it?! It took your powers too. But we can bring it back. We can bring it all back, I promise.</p><p>
  <em>The woman's resolve wavers for a moment, she pulls off the mask and there is a look that passes over her face, a look of consideration. She wouldn't give up the box, though. No matter how badly she wanted his powers back. BONNIE and CLYDE walk to a door. BONNIE, closes her eyes, trying to sense inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Screw this! <em>(he says as he vanishes suddenly, and BONNIE frantically looks around)</em></p><p>
  <em>The woman still underneath the desk looks around and just as he turns he sees CLYDE pop up in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Hi.</p><p>
  <em>Before the woman could react or try to move, CLYDE already punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. CLYDE goes to grab the box but as soon as his hands are about to touch it, the box vanishes.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>What the-</p><p>
  <em>He looks around the empty room and notices that the box reappeared on the desk above.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Clyde! <em>(she screams bursting through the door)</em> What the hell is wrong with you!? Oh...well...I guess that works too.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE eyes the box curiously, and she looks to CLYDE, and she hatches a plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p><em>(devious)</em> Clyde...go on and pass it to me.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE reaches for the box, once he places a hand on it, it burns him and he snatches his hand back in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Mother--</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Hm. I thought that might happen, couldn't be that easy.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE looks her like, Bitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p><em>(threateningly) </em>This better be worth it, Bonnie.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>
  <em>She walks over to him and takes his hand, his anger melting away immediately</em>
</p><p>Oh it is. Trust me, babe. Once it's open...we'll have more power than you can possibly imagine. Unstoppable power.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE and CLYDE turn to the box and smiled deviously. There is a close up of the box, and there is a fierce humming sound.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something Wicca This Way Returns - Two's Company, Three's a Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We open up to a wide variety of shots of Columbia, South Carolina. City views, student life, the skyline of the city. There are several shots of the busy city until we finally come up to a small house. We cut to the inside and see that the house is fully furnished, looking very much like a family home, the only difference is, it looks sort of disheveled. There are papers all over the table in the living room and we see that this is a house with college kids living in it. There are a few moving boxes labeled MICAH, already taped up, ready to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We cut to a shot of MICAH, getting dressed, ready to take on the day. He looks extremely determined even as he brushes his teeth and fixes his clothes, he's very obviously the one in charge. We then cut to MARCUS, still in his bed, asleep. There are papers all over the floor and bed, all with different beautiful drawings, we know of the bat that he's a talented artist, but he doesn't seem to take it too seriously with all of his photos just lying around. Then we cut to the kitchen, where MITCHELL, singing to himself fully dressed, seems to be preparing breakfast. He's smiling as he flips over the french toast, and you can tell that he's the more caring of the bunch. He's steadier than the others, a sort of middle ground between the young and carefree and the determined and business oriented. MICAH comes rushing into the kitchen, his laptop in hand clicking fiercely, as he sits at the table, not even acknowledging MITCHELL's presence, too enthralled in what he's clicking on.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Morning.</p><p>
  <em>He receives no answer, MICAH is furiously clicking away at his laptop. MITCHELL turns from the stove, crossing his arms, spatula in hand and looks to a wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p><em>(sarcastic) </em>Morning Micah. Morning Mitchell. Good to see you, did you sleep well? Yes, I did, thanks so much for asking. Well, that's what a good big brother does when he sees you in the morning. I know right, especially when you're moving out soon. Well, I-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Alright, alright! Good morning, Mitchell. Damn. What, you wanna hug and kisses too? Here, come here, gimme a hug <em>(he says as he reaches his hands out, pretending like he's about to get up)</em></p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You try to hug I swear I'll kick you in the nuts.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well then, stop acting like a baby. <em>(he says turning back to the laptop)</em></p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Well, I wouldn't have to if your eyes weren't always glued to that damn screen. It's been weeks now, Micah, I'm sure the film can't get any more perfect. I don't even know why you're so worried, you know you've got the job in the bag.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't have to try. There are still six other people uploading their shorts tonight too, including Josh, but they're only two spots left at the Production Company. So I need it to be more than just perfect.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Josh? Doesn't he have to submit his own film? I thought you said you guys couldn't work together?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>We can't but Josh and I always help each other out. Plus, he offered to look over my stuff before I submitted it tonight, you know, just to make sure I didn't miss anything. We just want to make sure that we both get those spots. The interviews are tomorrow, but if the films aren't stellar, I can kiss any chance of getting that job goodbye.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I still don't know how you two are friends in the first place. He's just so...sleazy. And you've only known him for a few weeks, why do you trust him so much?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well, he's been through a lot, Mitch, and he needs this job just as much as I do. Either one of us could still lose to one of the other applicants.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Well, I don't know about him, but I know you're going to get one of those spots. You've made dozens of short films, won a ton of awards, and all while going to college and working a part-time job. I mean, come on, you're like the Beyonce' of the three of us.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yeah, well, I wish I had Beyonce's money. I've got enough saved up to get me through about four months of rent at the apartment, but after that, it'll be all on my checks. I just need everything to be perfect. This is the first job where I'll be working in a field that I actually care about. I mean, a cinematographer at a film studio? That's like, the next level for me.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I still don't know why you're trying to move out so fast. I mean, there's plenty of room here.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>We've been over this already.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>But it still doesn't make sense. Mom and Dad gave us the house, rent-free. We can all live here as long as we want, even after we graduate. Why are you so ready to just pick up everything and leave?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Because I'm tired of always having to clean up his messes.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Here we go. <em>(rolling his eyes)</em></p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>No, you brought it, so now we're going to talk about it. He hasn't been doing anything since he graduated high school, Mitchell. He's barely been able to put in on his part of the few bills we've got, and we always end up having to cover his ass.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You're always so hard on him. You of all people understand how hard it is trying to make it.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>That's the point, Mitchell! I do understand how hard it is, and yet here I am! I'm making moves to make my career happen. I may not be an artist, but there isn't exactly a huge market out there for filmmakers but I'm still getting myself out there.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>It's not the same.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yes, it is. It's applying that talent and making something out of it. Not once has he tried to sell his artwork or network with his boss's friends at the gallery. All he does it just lay around all day doing nothing. I'm sick of it. You may be okay with sticking your neck out for him all the time, but I'm not, not anymore.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>No one asked you to.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL and MICAH both turn to see MARCUS walking into the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Morning, Mitch.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Morning.</p><p>
  <em>He says as he sits down at the table across from MICAH, who sits unwavering, rolling his eyes, turning back to his laptop.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You got something you want to say, Micah? Say it to my face.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Come on guys, let's not-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Oh, you think I'm scared? I said I'm tired of cleaning up after you, Marcus!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>There it is! There's the Micah I'm used to! Always trying to take care of his baby brothers, well guess what? We're adults, we don't need you to take care of us anymore.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Hey, don't put me in this.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Oh, oh really?! So how you think you've still got that job at the gallery, because, what? She just likes you being late to work every day? No, I did that! If we weren't friends, she would have fired you the other four times you've been late. But no, I'm the one that has to keep begging her to keep giving you chance after chance. And what do you do? You keep doing it!?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>This is the reason why I didn't want to take that job in the first place! I knew you'd hold it over me because that's what you do! Micah Russell, the martyr, Mr. Perfect, always trying to run everybody's life!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well, maybe I wouldn't have to if you started acting like an adult, and not like some spoiled brat! But no, you're still a little kid can't seem to remember that in the real world you need to think before you do!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Guys come on! Just calm down, why can't we just talk, like normal people.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, just as soon as Micah gets that stick out of his ass and realizes that he can't control everything!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>You know, I'm glad I'm leaving! Maybe without me around to keep saving your ass you might figure what the hell you're gonna do with your life.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Micah, stop! He's just angry, he didn't mean-</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(ignoring MITCHELL)</em>
</p><p>You are absolutely right. Maybe if I didn't feel like I had a third parent trying to tell me what to do all the time, I might just be able to live my life. So yeah, please hurry, you're already packed, so I don't even know why you're still here!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Okay, you know what, how about we just all take a breath. It's early, everyone just woke up, emotions are a little high. How about we all just sit down and have breakfast. I made French toast, who's hungry?</p><p>
  <em>MICAH and MARCUS are still standing off as MITCHELL tries to interject, but they were both past being calmed down.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I'm gonna be late for work.</p><p>
  <em>He walks past MITCHELL, laptop in hand going to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I gotta get ready for class.</p><p>
  <em>He walks back to his room, and we hear both MICAH and MARCUS slam the doors at the same time and MITCHELL stands in the kitchen, alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Okay <em>(he calls out to non-responding brothers)</em> Guess I'll just wrap up the food for later...<em>(huffs)</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something Wicca This Way Returns - You Just Have To Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We open up to DANIELLE, who's struggling to refocus her vision still blurry from being knocked out by CLYDE. She looks to see CLYDE twirling his pocket knife as she jolts back realizing that she can't move. She's strapped to a chair, the fear sparking in her eyes as she realizes the situation she's in.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Aww, she's scared, look, Bonnie.</p><p>
  <em>(he starts to chuckle)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(she spits on him)</em>
</p><p>Bastard!</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE stumbles back, not expecting it and he raises up his hand like he's about to backhand her</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>You little bit-</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Clyde!</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE stops mid smack and turns to BONNIE who looks at him with fury.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>But baby-</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Leave the girl alone! You'll have time for that after. Until then we have work to do, now come here.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE sucks his teeth, reluctantly, but before he comes he grabs Danielle's face roughly and pulled her close.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Imma enjoy ripping that tongue outta your mouth.</p><p>
  <em>DANIELLE looks at him fearfully as he smiles at her, pulling a piece of duct tape from off to cover her mouth. He grips her face tighter.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Don't make me come over there!</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>I'm comin'. I'm comin'.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE let's go of the girl's face as he walks over to BONNIE who sits at the desk, looking over what looks like old parchment, and a black book.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>I still don't get why we need to do this anyway. We should be spending this time trying to release our unfinished business, but no, you want to go chasing after some magical box.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>We killed 13 people when we were alive, Clyde! What do you think is waiting for us if we move on? God knows where else we'd be. Well, not with God, obviously.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>But we've got powers, Bonnie. We're not ghosts so long as we here.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>For 72 little hours, after that, we go back. But if you haven't noticed, our powers are waning. Have you tried throwing a fireball recently, go on, try.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE looks at his hands and tries to summon a fireball, but nothing happens. He shakes his hand trying to try again, nothing happens. He looks at BONNIE confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>What's wrong with our powers?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p><em>That </em>is what's happening! <em>(she points towards the box)</em> It's siphoning our powers away every second we're up here.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>But how can we still blink?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Because we were cursed long before they cast that spell. Now that we're back, it's trying to finish the job, along with any chance we might have at surviving.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Why don't we just run away from it? Or destroy it? I mean, if it's trying to take our powers, what are we doing trying to open it.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Because, Clyde! We don't have a choice! If we don't unleash the magic inside before our time is up, there is no heaven, no hell, our souls will literally be erased. So, we're taking that chance.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>So why don't we just open it now?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Don't you think I would've thought of that?! <em>(she huffs trying to recollect herself </em>Dozens have tried to open that damn thing, and they all failed. The hollow was forged to absorb all magic, and to protect against it. So do you really think they'd make it that easy to open?</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>So what we do differently?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>The box can't just be opened at any time of day, with any kind of magic.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>But wasn't the spell to call the hollow in their Book of Shadows?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Yes, but in changing the hollow, they changed the spell to summon it. What used to be a force of darkness is now a force of light. What's in that box is no longer just the hollow, it's the very core of magic itself, it's energy. It's protected by the spell that gave the witches their powers the first time.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Well, how we supposed to know what spell to use then? Those witches have been hidden for over a decade.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Well, lucky for you, your wife knows a demon who knew a demon. I wouldn't have even tried it if our curse hadn't put us right, smack, dab on the day it all began.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Today's the day?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>More like tonight. Midnight. Under the full moon. The most powerful time.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Do you even know what kind of powers we'll get? There's only two of us, won't we need a third?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>That's why we have the girl. Once we get her to cast the spell, we call for the powers and they'll go through her and into us. We're connected, so it'll want to be with us.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Connected?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>The magic was interwoven into the relationship of the witches, their sisterhood. We're married, Clyde. What connection could be greater or more powerful?</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Bonnie, I swear if you're wrong about this-</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>I'm not. Just listen to your Bon Bon, as long as you do as you're told, we'll be fine. Nothing, and I mean nothing can go wrong. This magic is finicky, so until we finish the spell, we need to be on our best behavior.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>That means you gotta stop being mean to me.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Well I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a dimwit.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Keep on woman, you'll be doing this by yourself.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE huffs as he folds his arms, and turns away from her. BONNIE looks over and notices that she hurt his feelings, and rolls her eyes and walks over to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Come here...</p><p>
  <em>He turns away, and she wraps her arm around his waist and he tries to keep back a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>You know I'm just tryna take care of us. That's why I'm so tough. We already died once, I'm not too keen on a repeat. It's the only way to keep us here, for good this time.</p><p>
  <em>She says nestling her head in the nape of his neck, and Clyde melts into her touch, a slave to the woman he loves.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>I know, I know. But you said you'd stop yelling at me so much.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Tell you what, when we finish the spell, I'll let you kill the girl.</p><p>
  <em>He wavers a little, and she rolls her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>And...I'll do that thing you like.</p><p>
  <em>He looks at her, his interest peaked.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>You mean with the-</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Yes.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>And you'll wear that little-</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Yes. Yes. The whole thing.</p><p>
  <em>He kisses her on the cheek, happy as a clam, and starts to try and kiss her on the lips, but she puts a finger to his lips before he could reach hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>After we finish, Clyde. Can't have you distracted, now can I? Get everything ready. We don't have all day.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Well can't I just get a little-</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>After, Clyde!</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(sucks teeth)</em>
</p><p>Damnit</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE walks away from the table and starts to get things ready, we zoom in on Bonnie shaking her head, smiling a little. She gives him a hard time, but she loves him just a fiercely as he loves her. She pulls the papers closer to her, looking them over, smiling as she looks at the box.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Just a few more hours...</p><p>
  <em>She says, smiling.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Something Wicca This Way Returns - Can't We All Get Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We cut to MITCHELL sitting on the couch in the living room, having just made popcorn and there is an assortment of snacks and food around the table. MARCUS is eating ice cream straight out of the carton when MICAH enters the room, looking to MITCHELL purposefully ignoring MARCUS.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Hey, Micah, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I'm leaving tomorrow.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I called the leasing office, they said I could go ahead and sign the papers for the apartment tomorrow, so I'll have a key by the end of the day. I'm heading over there after my interview with the film company.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>But I thought you were going to wait another week? You still haven't even finished packing all your stuff?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I got off early so I came back and packed up the last of my stuff. Marcus was right, I don't know what I was waiting for.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You're seriously doing this now?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>It was happening sooner or later, I just chose sooner.</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS gets up, annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Please, you're just moving out to prove a point.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>This has nothing to do with you, Marcus.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Oh, I'm sorry, weren't you the one who just said 'Marcus was right, what was I waiting for?' Kinda hard not to think that you weren't trying to blame me.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Guys lets just-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yeah, but you're not the only reason so you can stop acting like everything's all about you.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Isn't it? That's what you're always talking about? You're always mad about me not figuring out my life yet, that seems a little 'about me' don't you think?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Guys, please-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>You know what Marcus, unlike you I'm trying to be an adult and stop relying on mom and dad, to take care of me all my life.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Is that what you think I'm doing? I'm just what? Sitting here leeching off them because I can?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Pretty much! Mitchell works at a boys and girls club, why? Because he's trying to be a psychiatrist. He's putting effort into what he wants to do. He's putting in the work. And what are you doing? Sitting around here doing nothing.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Stop it, Micah!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>No, let him tell me how he really feels, you think I'm a leech? Well fine, think that, because honestly, I don't care what you think. So you can kindly take all your opinions about me and my life and shove them straight up your-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Shut up! Both you, just shut up!</p><p><em>Both MICAH and MARCUS turn to MITCHELL surprised</em>.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS/MICAH</b>
</p><p>Um, who do you think- / Yeah, last time I checked-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I said shut up, can you two just shut up for a second and listen.</p><p>
  <em>MICAH and MARCUS look at each other and roll their eyes as they turn to him, finally silencing their heated argument.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I'm tired of this, guys. Can't you see how stupid both of you are being right now?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Tell him that.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Listen, Micah, whether you're here or in Atlanta, or move to freaking Alaska, that's not gonna change anything! We're still family, which means we're stuck with each other. You're stuck with him and he's stuck with you.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I didn't say that I wouldn't be.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah, but you keep bringing up moving like that's supposed to solve all the problems between you two.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, because it would.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You two have been at each other's throats, nonstop since we were kids! Don't you think this whole, 'I don't care what he thinks act' is getting old because <em>obviously </em>you do.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Please! As if I-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I'm not done! Whether you want to believe it or not, Marcus, Micah's hard on you because he knows what you're capable of, he's just trying to get you to see that too.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, I get that, but he doesn't have to-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>And Micah, you need to stop treating Marcus like he's a child. He might be the youngest, but he doesn't need you acting like mom and dad. Stop trying to direct his life, he's not a character in one of your films.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well, maybe if he started acting like-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I don't wanna hear it. I'm not crazy, I know you two aren't gonna become best buddies overnight, but, at the very least can you give me one night of peace. Just one night without arguing, screaming, or yelling at each other. Just one freaking night, where you two are at the very least, cordial. That's all I'm asking for. Please. I just want to watch Netflix and eat junk food with my two favorite people.</p><p>
  <em>Both MICAH and MARCUS look at each other, they're still clearly upset with one another, but their expressions softened. They love each other, but they just can't seem to find common ground. They're two completely different people, who have two very different ways of looking at life, but that doesn't mean they don't care about each other. The problem is, they just care too much. MITCHELL is the glue that keeps them together, he's the only one that can talk either one of them from their respective ledges. So they reluctantly come over to him and sit next to him on the couch and he smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>See! Was that so hard? <em>(teasing) </em>Come on, come on, you know you want to, say it.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p><em>(annoyed)</em> Say what?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You love him, don't you?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Shut up.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You have to say it, come on.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Love you.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Love who?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Dude, stop. That's weird.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Either you say it or get punched in the throat.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Please, like you could.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I don't play fair, so it's up to you. I'll just keep hitting, scratching, and biting till I get somewhere</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS is silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Alright, you asked for it.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL gets ready to grab him and just before he can, MARCUS concedes.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Fine! Love you, Micah.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Micah...same rules. Because I swear if-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Love you too, Marcus. There, happy.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Very.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL smiles as he leans back as he wraps his arms around his brother's shoulder's pulling them into a hug, and they both look at him annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>This is nice, isn't it? Just three brothers, sitting together, watching--</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL stops mid-sentence as MARCUS shakes him off, MICAH following suit. MITCHELL just rolls his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Alright Hallmark, get off me, if we're stuck here, we're watching Stranger Things. Part Three just came out.</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS snatches the remote from the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Uh, no we're not.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>We're not watching Gotham again, we've seen it like four times</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Dude, don't even act like that show isn't awesome?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>That's because it's not.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Are you for real?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Why y'all acting brand new? We're watching Rupaul's Drag Race.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS/MICAH</b>
</p><p>No!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Oh that's so cute, you think it's a choice.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You know, you're a walking cliche, right?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Kiss my ass, drag race isn't just for gay people, there's something in there for everyone. Besides, don't act like you two don't wanna know who wins season 10.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Trust me, it's not acting, you're the only one who cares.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well, I'm the oldest so I get the final say. We're watching Gotham.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, but that only works if you've got the remote, and <em>(he wiggles the remote in front of them) </em>I've got it so that means I get final call.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>But who said you were going to keep it?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Who's gonna take it from me?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You know what?</p><p>
  <em>The three of them start to wrestle each other for the remote and MITCHELL gets the upper hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Nope, nope, nope, ha-ha, I got it, I got it!</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL says sliding out from the MARCUS and MICAH. They still try to reach for it, but it's clear MITCHELL wasn't giving it up. The both of them concede, MICAH leaning back on the chair, annoyed, and MARCUS puts his fist on his cheek already over the show that hasn't even started.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Don't look so sad, you two might learn a thing or two. Oh look, season ten is up, guess what we're binging tonight.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL smiles at the two of them and they just groan in response as he clicks the button on the remote and the show starts coming on. MARCUS leans back alongside MICAH who's just as annoyed as he is and turns to the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p><em>(rolling his eyes) </em>Here we go again. The never ending 'yass honey, fierce momma' begins.</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS says looking over to MICAH who merely huffs out a small laugh in agreeance.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Something Wicca This Way Returns - You Let It Escape?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We cut to BONNIE staring at the box, smiling as she looks at her watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>And so it begins.</p><p>
  <em>She turns to see CLYDE gripping the girl, whose hands are still bound as she struggles against his grip. He jerks her closer, grabbing her neck and smiles at BONNIE as she approaches her.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Don't worry, we just need you for a few minutes longer. After that, I'll let you go. Well, not really. We're gonna kill you, but it'll be fast, I promise.</p><p>
  <em>Danielle looks at her, fear in her eyes, the duck tape still intact, covering her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>And if I were you, I wouldn't try any funny business. Cause, if you do anything to try and mess this up, I promise you. Clyde and I will spend our last day here making you suffer unimaginable pain. So I suggest you cooperate. Cause my baby loves torture, and he's itching to have a little fun.</p><p>
  <em>DANIELLE turns to CLYDE fearfully, as he nods, licking his lips in excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>The only thing keeping him in check is me. So I guess it's up to you. You can either have a short, quick death. Or a long, agonizingly slow one. Your choice.</p><p>
  <em>DANIELLE looks at her, and she looks back at CLYDE and she lowers her head in submission.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Good choice.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE looks over at the clock and it flashes 11:59.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Alright, bring her over here.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE nods as he hoists the girl over, snatching off the duct tape from her mouth and loosening the ropes. The three of them walked over to the table, DANIELLE being manhandled by CLYDE as they stand in front of it. BONNIE and CLYDE are standing on either side of the girl, while DANIELLE is standing in the middle, the box facing her, with CLYDE still holding onto the girl's arm and BONNIE holding the athame to her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>You make one wrong move or move an inch without my permission, I'll stab you in the throat, you hear me? And don't think I'll let you die. I'll make sure to get it just deep enough so you'll survive.</p><p>
  <em>DANIELLE nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Don't let her arm go, Clyde, she can only have one hand on the box for our connection to be secure. Don't break contact you hear me?</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Yes, Bonnie! I heard you.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Alright...</p><p>
  <em>Bonnie looks over at the clock. Now 12:00 on the dot. She takes Clyde's hands behind DANIELLE'S back and there is a subtle noise that signifies they are connected. BONNIE brings the blade closer to the girl's neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(threateningly)</em>
</p><p>Say, the spell, slowly.</p><p>
  <em>DANIELLE looks at the box and places her hand on the top of it, fearful as she tries to calm herself to feel BONNIE and CLYDE's energy flow through her as she begins.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>Here now the words of those who seek.</p><p>The secrets that hide in the night.</p><p>The oldest of gods are entrapped here.</p><p>The great work of magic is sought.</p><p>
  <em>There is a subtle clicking noise, accompanied with a humming sound as the box is now unlocking under her words, she continues,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>In this night, this most sacred hour.</p><p>I call upon the ancient power.</p><p>Bring your powers to those who seek.</p><p>
  <em>There is a subtle whispering sound that overtakes the room and the lights start to flicker a little and this takes CLYDE by surprise, he unthinkingly breaks their connection on DANNIELLE's arm and this causes both BONNIE and CLYDE to stumble back for a moment and DANIELLE realizing that she has only one shot, quickly grabs both sides of the box, picking it up.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>Give your powers to the brothers, three!</p><p>Dominus Trinus!</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>NO!</p><p>
  <em>Before BONNIE could run up to her to stop her, DANIELLE opens the box and the room is engulfed in a fierce white light. BONNIE and CLYDE are thrown backward and there is a crack of lighting on the outside of the room. The light in the room fades and BONNIE is frantically looking around as CLYDE struggles to get up. BONNIE rushes over to the box, DANIELLE is nowhere to be seen. She looks inside and sees that it's empty and screams out in frustration, throwing the now empty box on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Bonnie, what happened?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>She sent the power away LIKE I SAID!</p><p>
  <em>She screams as she beats on CLYDE, who's trying to block her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>I'm sorry Bonnie, I-I'll find her.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>She doesn't matter now! The power was what we needed her for and now it's gone!</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Well, it couldn't have gone far right? You said only certain people could get those powers right?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>No, I said they had to be connected! They have to share a powerful bond! It's the most powerful force of good magic, it's only going to inhabit the bodies of good people. That's why we needed to keep her connected!</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE screams at him still beating him in the arm, and he grabs her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Didn't you hear what she said, baby?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>DON'T CALL ME BABY! If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you, Clyde!</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Bonnie! Shut up and listen to me, woman!</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE screams as he shakes her a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>WHAT!?</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>She said 'send your power to the brothers three'.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>So?!</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>So, that means the powers had to go to three brothers. Three unsuspecting people with powers they don't understand.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>But there's no guarantee we'll be able to find them.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>We're still warlocks, Bonnie. And we've got the box. If we focus hard enough, we should have enough to sense where the powers went.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE looks at him, still enraged, but realizes that he may have a point.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(jerking away from CLYDE)</em>
</p><p>Get off me! This better work Clyde! Or having your soul sent to the void will be the least of your worries!</p><p>
  <em>We cut back to the house where the lighting is cracking outside of it as well. MICAH, MITCHELL, and MARCUS are all sprawled over the couch and loveseat, all fast asleep. We see each of them, shift in their sleep. Swarms of white lights floating inside them. MARCUS is the last one to have the swarm of lights float into him and the moment they do he shifts a little his hand falls onto MITCHELL's and he jerks in his sleep, overcome with a vision. We close in on him and watch as he witnesses him and his brother's facing BONNIE, staring at them in a rage, he sees himself holding MICAH's hand and sees MITCHELL on the other side of MICAH, holding his hand as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He jolts awake, breathing hard. He looks around the living room, his brother MITCHELL sound asleep on the right side of the couch, MICAH sprawled on the loveseat on the adjacent to the table, also fast asleep. He looks at the screen, picks up the remote, and flicks off the television, shaking it off, apparently seeing the vision as nothing more than a bad dream. He turns back over to go back to sleep. There is another crack of lightning and the camera pans out, there is a strange book laying on the floor next to MARCUS.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Something Wicca This Way Returns - Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We open up to a shot of MICAH, a new day, and he's dressed in a nice suit, with his bookbag, and he's looking nervous. He's sitting outside of a room, waiting to be seen. JOSH, a slimy-looking college student, sits next to him looking equally nervous. He's got his backpack in his arm, but there seems to be another expression crossing his face, an almost knowing look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opens and both MICAH and JOSH straighten up.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>Micah.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yes.</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>We're ready for you.</p><p>
  <em>He jumps up, almost jumps a little too excited, and recollects himself, pulling his bag up and inside holding the door for him. He turns to JOSH who just holds a thumbs up, mouthing 'Good Luck' but he looks like he's sweating, making his good wishes look very forced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cut to a few moments later and MICAH comes out of the room furious, he's angry and JOSH quickly comes up to him a look of worry in his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>Is something wrong?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yeah, something's wrong, they said that a film with a similar concept was submitted already. They said I'm under review for possible plagiarism.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>Wow, sorry to hear that.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Sorry my ass, the only other person who knew anything about my idea was you.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>I don't know what you're talking about.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>You're lying! I should've known. I should've known that you would try something like this! That's why you didn't send me yours last night, you just wanted to see what I did with mine. I let you see my whole script, everything, there were two spots Josh! Two! Why did you do it?!</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>Because I didn't have a choice.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(furious) </em>You son of a-</p><p>
  <em>MICAH jerks JOSH up and pushes him up against a wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>I wouldn't do that, there are security guards in here, and you wouldn't want the interviewers to think you're difficult to work with.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>
  <em>(he raises his fists)</em>
</p><p>I probably won't get the job anyway, kicking your ass wouldn't hurt my chances anymore than you already did.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>Yeah, but are you really willing to risk it. You could fight me, I'd let you win, and then I'd tell them, can't you just see it, 'Micah Russell was so upset at getting caught trying to plagiarize a fellow filmmaker's work that he violently attacked him.' You'd never work again. Not to mention assault charges.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I'd-I'd tell them why-I'd tell them-</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>I made sure my film was submitted long before yours and so it wouldn't look that good for your case, if I'm the one with the swollen face.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>How could you do this to me?</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>I need this more than you. I don't have a rich mommy and daddy to help me, you do. You've got talent, you'll be fine. Me, well, I need to take any chance I can get.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>For your information, mommy and daddy aren't rich, and they didn't want me to be a filmmaker, so I had to do it without their help. So I worked for it. Hard. So don't you dare try to excuse what you did as some sort of poetic justice. I'm far from spoiled or entitled, but you, you're nothing liar.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>A liar who'll get the job, unlike you.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(staring daggers)</em> I'll find a way.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>I've got the same footage, shot by shot. <em>(he laughs)</em> Just take the loss, Russell. They'll be other dream jobs, right? Oh wait, probably not. Sucks to be you, huh?</p><p>
  <em>MICAH realizing that JOSH has got him beat, jerks away from him, pushing JOSH a little before turning away. MICAH walks away, squeezing his hands and JOSH's bookbag flies from his arms and towards the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p><em>(quietly)</em> What the hell?</p><p>
  <em>MICAH already fuming and walking away doesn't take notice. JOSH looks at him as MICAH storms away, cocking his head as he picks up his bookbag. MICAH brushes past a young woman, holding a book up to her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>
  <em>He says absently, still fuming and not even turning back to look at the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>That's quite alright, sugar.</p><p>
  <em>She turns and watches him walk down the hall, and she watches as MICAH. He flicks his hand absentmindedly, still frustrated and she watches as a cup at the front desk he passes by, topples over, spilling the contents on the desk clerks computer and papers. The man behind the desk curses in annoyance. MICAH doesn't notice, but the woman does. She smiles and we cut to her face, now revealing who she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Quite alright.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Something Wicca This Way Returns - It's Because I'm Gay? Isn't It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We open up to MITCHELL, same day, he's watching over the kids playing outside, wearing a t-shirt saying BOYS AND GIRLS Club. He's smiling, truly enjoying his job.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Alright guys, another ten minutes and we'll wrap up okay.</p><p>
  <em>A young man approaches him, stepping into frame sitting beside him, and his smile starts to fade.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>I always love seeing you smile.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL looks at the teen coldly.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What are you doing here, Justin?</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL stands up to leave and JUSTIN follows him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>I just wanted to see you.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Oh, so you're stalking me now?</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Stop being dramatic Mitchell, I wouldn't even be here if you'd just return my calls, or texts, or something.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah well showing up out of the blue, isn't the way that you're gonna win me back.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p><em>(perks up) </em>So there's a chance?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>That's...that's not what I meant.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Come on Mitchell, throw me a bone, you can't stay mad at me forever.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yes, I can! That's literally the definition of a breakup.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Mitchell, please. Just one date. One date is all I'm asking. Just a chance to...to show you, I'm serious this time. Mitchell...Mitchell, I love you. Please...just give another chance to prove it to you.</p><p>MITCHELL considers it for a moment.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>If I go, and that's a big 'if'. That's the only chance you get, understood.</p><p>
  <em>JUSTIN nods, and before he can say anything else, DANIELLE calls out to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>Hey, Justin they're calling, we gotta go.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL turns and waves at DANELLE.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Hey Danni!</p><p>
  <em>DANELLE waves back.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>So you brought back up.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>She's just my wingman, you know, just emotional support in case you said no.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Well, I didn't say yes either.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>I'll take what I can get.</p><p>
  <em>CHARLES, walks briskly over to the two of them and JUSTIN steps in front of MITCHELL, almost protectively as he approaches, but MITCHELL steps out and faces CHARLES head-on.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>What's going on here?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Personal business, which means it's none of yours, besides, he was just leaving.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Mitchell-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Now.</p><p>
  <em>JUSTIN looks like he wants to say something else, but the expression on MITCHELL's face says all he needs to know and he realizes that now is not the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>I'll call you. Set a date.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Alright.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p><em>(defensive)</em> And you- <em>(towards CHARLES)</em></p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Go, Justin, I'll be fine. He doesn't scare anybody.</p><p>
  <em>JUSTIN looks at MITCHELL, then to CHARLES, and reluctantly he walks away. CHARLES turns to MITCHELL.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>Can I speak to you?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>No, you can't, because you're not my boss Charles, you have a problem, talk to Rita about it.</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>Oh that's right, you were off this weekend. Well, Rita got a new job at the school board, she started today, so guess who was just promoted.</p><p>
  <em>Mitchell huffs as he rolls his eyes, realizing that Charles is his new boss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cut to JUSTIN walking towards DANIELLE, who's leaning against her car, he leans up next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Real subtle Danielle.</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>Well, they keep jingling and it's giving me a headache. They want to know if they know they are yet.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>I don't think so. I couldn't exactly sense it. I don't understand. If the box was opened, shouldn't that mean that our powers should be reinstated? Why can't we orb?</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>They aren't the Charmed yet, not until they say the spell. The only reason we have the little bit of power we do have is because I was the one who opened the box. It orbed me to the Elders and gave them their calling ability back, but we're still powerless until the Charmed Ones are reborn. Oh, and they said you'd better be right about this?</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Trust me. If anyone's cut out to take on the new mantle, it's the Russell's, they're as good as they come.</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>And this has nothing to do with you two possibly getting back together. You know it's not outlawed anymore, you two can be together and you're free to tell him who you are, why don't you.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Not yet, not until the three of them are together. Not until they accept their destiny.</p><p>
  <b>DANIELLE</b>
</p><p>If they accept it.</p><p>JUSTIN looks at her and looks off for a moment.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>Come on, let's head out, you know they hate to be left waiting.</p><p>
  <em>Cut to inside CHARLES's office where MITCHELL sits at the desk, with CHARLES sits across from him. MITCHELL looks at him, clearly aware of what this situation is.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>Now, I take no pleasure in this-</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah, sure you don't.</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>You're right, I take a lot of pleasure in this. I don't think you continuing to work here, is best for the kids.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You're firing me?</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>Yes, I am.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL, now starting to understand what she was trying to say, leans up.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Why?</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p><em>(disgusted) </em>Don't act like you don't know.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>No, I do, I just want to hear you say it out loud.</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>It's my job to protect these children from people like you, spreading that, unnatural way of life. Rita may have let it slide, but I'll be damned if I let you influence the lives of the children I'm meant to care for.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Those kids, love me, Charles? I've been working here for two years, and no one aside from you, has ever, <b>ever</b> complained about me. This isn't anyone else but you.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL hitches in his breath, trying his hardest to stay calm</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>You know what, you're right. It is about me. I don't like you. So yeah, I'm firing you.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You won't get away with this, I'll-I'll go to human resources, I'll file a report-I'll-</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>You'll what? Tell on me? You never did before. Besides, this is a fire at will state, I don't have to have a reason to fire you. So, sorry this position has a new, strict, no <em>faggots </em>policy.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I swear Charles, you're just a-you're-</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL looks at Charles with daggers, but resists the urge squeezing his hands and releases it suddenly.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>Smart enough to-</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL throws his hands out in frustration, freezing CHARLES in the process. MITCHELL, not taking notice goes off, standing up.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You're just a back-water swamp looking ass bitch, who needs to get every square inch of his ass kicked What?! Just because I'm gay that automatically makes me a pedophile?! Well, newsflash, bitch! That's not how it works! They are not interchangeable words.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL looks at CHARLES, still frozen.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You know what Charles, eat a dick! You backwoods, homophobic, misogynistic bastard!</p><p>
  <em>CHARLES does not respond.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Oh, what? You don't have anything to say now?</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL looks at him, realizing CHARLES hasn't moved or blinked throughout the whole conversation. MITCHELL walks over to him. Waving his hands in front of his face, CHARLES remains unmoved.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Charles?</p><p>
  <em>He asks, confused as to why Charles was frozen in place. Mitchell is about to say something else, to try and get his attention and in that same moment, Charles is unfrozen.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>To make sure that any of the notes Rita left about our 'disagreements' were 'lost' in transit.</p><p>
  <em>CHARLES looks at MITCHELL, confused because now he was standing.</em>
</p><p>How...did you get up so fast?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You don't--you don't remember what just happened?</p><p>
  <b>CHARLES</b>
</p><p>Remember what? That I fired you? Wouldn't call it a memory until after you've left. So I suggest you'd get to it then.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL stands outside the door, confused. Something was wrong and he couldn't figure out what it was. He just stands outside the door a few moments more, trying to collect himself, and walks briskly down the hallway, shaking off the whole situation. CLYDE, who was standing on the other side of the hallway, out of frame, looking to MITCHELL who was already out the door. Smiling.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Something Wicca This Way Returns - Come On! Not Again?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>MARCUS is still fast asleep on the couch and he hears an alarm on his phone going off. He turns over and hits the snooze button on his phone and tries to go back to sleep. Then he leaps up suddenly and grabs his phone from the table. The phone clock reads 6:30.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!</p><p>
  <em>He says to himself as he leaps up and runs up to the door, not even noticing the old book, on the floor beside his foot. He's walking to the door and just as he's about to open it he huffs.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Dammit! Where the hell are my keys?!</p><p>
  <em>He turns around, frantically trying to find his keys and sees them on an end table. Just as he picks up the keys he jerks suddenly, his eyes closed. And we cut to a vision. A woman is turned to him, his boss, she looks frustrated and pissed, all at once.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>I'm done with the excuses, Marcus. Micah can't bail you out of this one. So you don't have to worry about being late anymore, because you're fired.</p><p>
  <em>Just then we cut back to Marcus, standing in the living room and he drops the keys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's looking around frantically. Confused and scared at what just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Keep it together, Marcus. It's just like that weird dream from last night. I'm just playing too many video games. Pull it together, I've still got time, I can get there on time. I'm just worried.</p><p>
  <em>He says trying to reassure himself. He cautiously tries to pick up the keys again, reaching out to them as if it might attack him. He touches it and lets out a breath of release.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>See...I'm not crazy. <em>(he laughs to himself, looking around the room)</em> Well, if I keep talking to myself, I just might be.</p><p>
  <em>He rolls his eyes at his own comment and goes to open the door to leave. We cut to a shot of the old book, still on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Transition to MARCUS in traffic, in his car and he's looking ahead, three cars ahead of him and he's got his hand on his steering wheel, frustrated. He starts beeping the horn frantically.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Come on! Move already! Ugh! God!</p><p>
  <em>He screams at the steering wheel, and we cut to the passenger side seat, the old book is there now, somehow, and MARCUS hasn't noticed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Transition to ART GALLERY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS is rushing inside, with files and papers in hand, and rushes up to the desk, ANDIE a young, African American woman, the same age as MARCUS smiles at him and shakes her head a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>Late again, Marcus?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Traffic was hell.</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>She's pissed.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I know, I know, where is she?</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>In a meeting, she'll be out soon though.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Thanks, gorgeous.</p><p>
  <em>He leans in to try and kiss her and ANDIE puts a pencil up to his lips before he gets to move all the way in.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>It's Andie at work, and you know better. When I clock in, I'm just your co-worker. Besides, until you grow a pair, you won't be getting any sugar for a while now.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Come on, baby, you still mad at me?</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p><em>(rolling her eyes) </em>Well, I'm not the one afraid to meet the parents.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Well, can you blame me, your dad's kinda scary. He was a police officer, not sure he'd be so happy to his daughters dating an artist. Weren't you the one who said he hated your last boyfriend,<em>the med student</em>. Hello? I'm not even in college!</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>He was a lieutenant, and he didn't like my ex because he was a dick. You aren't, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Marcus Russell can handle meeting the great Daryl Morris.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, meet his gun.</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>Shop it! <em>(she pushes him)</em> You should be thankful, at least you're just meeting my mom and dad, my big brothers visit this Christmas.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You really are trying to kill me, aren't you? Fine, how about Friday?</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>Aww, love you. Think of it this way, two down, and come Christmas two more to go.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, I'm sure. Just make sure you prepare a good eulogy.</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>The best.</p><p>
  <em>They laugh and they hear the door opening.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>ANDIE</b>
</p><p>Alright, I covered for you as long as I could, but after the first hour, she wasn't exactly hearing it anymore. I suggest groveling and a whole lot of charm.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Here goes.</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS smiles at ANDIE and starts to rushes behind SONIQUE.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I know what you're thinking-</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>Oh, do you now? That's a first. What's the excuse this time, Marcus?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I was stuck in traffic and-</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>Oh, oldie but goodie. Haven't used that one in a while.</p><p>
  <em>A woman approaches SONIQUE with paperwork that she signs off on as MARCUS stands behind her, still pleading his case.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I'm serious Sonique, this time I really was.</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>Ah yes, this time. Careful, Marcus, you're not keeping track of your lies.</p><p>
  <em>She's on the move again, and MARCUS is still following behind her, trying to keep up.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I'm not lying.</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>Honestly, Marcus, I could care less if you're lying or not, my mind is already made up.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p><em>(he stumbles in his stride)</em> Made up about what?</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>About your position here at my gallery.</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS slows his stride now, churning on what she was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>What about it?</p><p>
  <em>SONIQUE finally turns around and faces him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>It's null and void.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Wait, Sonique, please, I really was-</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>I'm done with the excuses, Marcus. Micah can't bail you out of this one. So you don't have to worry about being late anymore, because you're fired.</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS looks at her strangely, confused at the fact that not only had he seen her say this, but he'd seen her say it exactly the way she said it. Now he was scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p><em>(absentmindedly, confused) </em>I saw you say this?</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>Did you? Well, good, looks like you're finally starting to see what the real world looks like.</p><p>
  <em>SONIQUE says, snatching the papers from MARCUS as he just stands there, a vacant expression crossing his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>SONIQUE</b>
</p><p>Thank you. Now kindly see your way out. We'll mail you your last check.</p><p>
  <em>She turns and heads into her office and MARCUS just stands there, confused. He looks around, still not believing what happened, both that he was fired and that he knew it was going to happen. He looks over at ANDIE, who looks at him remorsefully and she tries to walk over to him but he's already out the door, furious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We cut to him getting into his car, both angry and confused and he happens to look to his right. He sees the old book on the seat and looks at it strangely. He looks outside his car windows, trying to see if someone may have broken into his car. He cautiously picks up the book and traces his hand over the triquetra on the cover and opens the book. The moment he does, there is a gust of wind inside his car, and he looks at his windows, but they are all rolled up, and he squints his eyes reading the cover page.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>The Book of Shadows?</p><p>
  <em>He quickly closed the book.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Nope, not doing that.</p><p>
  <em>He opens the door, book in hand and walks over to a nearby trash can, dumping the book inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Seen enough horror movies to know that's not a good idea.</p><p>
  <em>He walks back over to the car, and gets inside cranking it up to leave, BONNIE and CLYDE, rush over to the trashcan to look inside, the book has vanished.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Dammit! The most powerful force of magic in the world is in the hands of some college kids? God, if you just did what I asked we'd be the ones with that book!</p><p>
  <em>She screams as she hits him in the shoulder again.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Well, at least we found all three of them, we should be good to go.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Yes, but they're stronger together, we need to kill them now before they figure out what they can do.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Well, you saw the boy, he didn't want anything to do with the book. Without that, they won't have any idea who or what they are, let alone how to use their powers. Which means...</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>They won't be anywhere near strong enough to do any real damage.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Yep, and without a vanquishing spell, they are basically defenseless. All that stands in the way of us killing them is a blade and opportunity.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Oh, you get me so hot and steamy when you get good ideas. I knew there was a reason I married you.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>No, you know the reason.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE says pulling her by her waist, pushing himself on her a little she chuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Well, that ain't half bad either. These new bodies do have their <em>(she looks down at his crotch then back up)</em> perks.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE smiles and turns to the road that MARCUS went down.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>So when are we gon' kill em?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>When they're all together. It's the only way to strip the power straight from their bodies.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>We better. We've only got about two more hours before we go away, for good this time.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Well, that won't be happening. Because it's time for us to make one last heist, baby. The biggest we ever made. Look out world, Bonnie and Clyde are about to be Charmed.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE smiles as he takes her in his arms again and lifts her in the air as she giggles, gleefully.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something Wicca This Way Returns - We're The What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>MARCUS is rushing in the house, in total freak out mode.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Okay, okay, what's going on? I saw the future that's what's going on. But that's not possible. But it just happened. Oh god! What is happening?</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS goes to sit on the couch and tries to recollect himself, but the moment he sits down he notices that the old book is on the table in front of him. Confused, he looks around.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Mitch?! Micah?! You guys here?!</p><p>
  <em>No one answers. He looks at the book, apprehensive, just like before.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Nope, uh uh, not happening. Not me, nope. You're going right back in the trash.</p><p>
  <em>He says as he gets up to get the book, and the moment he touches it. He jerks and he sees a flash. Images of the vanquishes that Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige faced flooding in his mind. Warlocks, demons, creatures of all shapes, sizes, and forms. He's trying to catch his breath, but it's too much for him. He sits down at the couch and looks at the book, now understanding the gravity of what is truly happening to him and his brothers. He looks at the book, finally regaining his breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Alright...</p><p>
  <em>He says, his voice full of deep resolve. He doesn't understand what's happening, but the book has revealed to him some of the truth of who he is. He fearfully picks up the book and opens it up to the first page, 'The Book of Shadows'. He looks frightened as a gust of wind from nowhere blows against him a little as he looks at the first page. He looks around, almost fearful that something would pop up. Nothing did, and he looked back down at the book. He puts his hand at the tip of the page,</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You win.</p><p>
  <em>He turns the page, leaning forward, finally doing what the book has wanted since it appeared. For someone to read it.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>LATER THAT DAY</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL and MICAH come into the living room, fuming, MARCUS is still immersed in the book as he hears his brothers starting.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>That slimy, cheating, son of a bitch! I trusted him, Mitchell!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Did you tell them what happened? Don't you have the original footage on your computer?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>No, because my dumbass sent him the raw footage too. God, I feel so stupid! He just steals my idea right from under my nose! I swear if I see him again I going to lay his ass out!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah and then he'll tell the film producers and it'll just make you look worse, look, there's got to be some way to prove that he stole your idea, or that you had the original concept right?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Hey guys-</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS rises from the couch going over to try and get their attention, but they are too deep in conversation to even notice.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Like what?! I already sent them an email, with all the footage and scripts and apparently, he sent the same thing in too. They said that at this present moment, 'we're both under review'</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Hey! Guys!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Then doesn't that mean that they might believe you? If they're reviewing it, they must have some doubt right?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Mitchell, he didn't just copy my film, he made sure his was submitted first! Even if they review it, he was the first one to submit, I was second, I'm going to look like the thief either way. He planned this. From the beginning, all the lies about how he just wanted to make sure we both did our best, it was all a lie. But I was just to dumb to see it!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>He was your friend, Micah. You're not dumb for trusting him. No one's saying you shouldn't have been upset, but maybe you could have gone about explaining it differently?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yeah that's really easy to say when you're not looking into the face of the first ever, human stain!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Guys!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH/MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What?!</p><p>
  <em>Both MITCHELL and MICAH turn to MARCUS, visibly annoyed at his interruption.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Look!</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS shows them the old book and both MITCHELL and MICAH look at it, not understanding where he was going with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(sarcastically) </em>Good for you, Marcus, you're reading a book. What fun! <em>(turning to MITCHELL) </em>God, I swear I need aspirin, I'm so pissed off I feel like my head is going to explode.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>I think I have some in my bookbag.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL says rifling through his bookbag putting the aspirin on the kitchen table but before MICAH went to pick it up, MARCUS, more annoyed that his brothers are still ignoring him slams the book on the counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Guys, I'm serious! Something is wrong with us, like, really wrong!</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL and MICAH both turn to him, finally letting him have the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What are you talking about? What's wrong with us?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Everything. I think...I think something happened to us.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Where'd you get that book?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I don't know, it just sort of appeared out of nowhere. Like, magic.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I'm so not in the mood for games right now Marcus-</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I'm not playing games.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>For real, Marcus now is not the time to try and joke around.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I'm not playing a joke. I'm serious. This book just came out of nowhere, and I tried throwing it away and it just kept coming back and then it showed me things-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(sarcastically) </em>Great! This is just great! I just lost my dream job and my little brother is schizophrenic. What a great way to end my day!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Are you okay Marcus?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I'm fine! It's just, I think that something changed us. I've been seeing things, things that I shouldn't be seeing. Visions. Like today, I went to grab my keys and I saw a flash of Sonique firing me and boom, twenty minutes later I'm seeing her do it in person.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>You got fired?! Great, just great! Now I have to go beg her to take you back again.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>No, that's not what I'm talking about!? Did you not hear what I just said!? I saw it before it happened? Then I found this book and it showed me these images of these weird looking creatures and then a vision of these three women, or four, but there were three saying some spell and-</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Spell? Wait a minute <em>(he pulls the book around to look at the cover)</em> Marcus, it's a book of witchcraft? You're into devil worship?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>What?! No!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Hey, I'm not the one talking about spells, visions, and seeing the future!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>It's not like I wanted to do it! It just happened?! And what about you two, you're telling me nothing weird happened to you two? It said that you guys would have powers too. Did either one of you freeze someone or move something with your mind?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>No, Marcus! Nothing weird happened to me today except for my fake ass friend stealing my damn job! So please, somebody! Pass me the damn aspirin!</p><p>
  <em>MICAH throws his hands out in frustration the bottle of aspirin slides closer to him as the racks and dishes behind him rattle. MITCHELL and MARCUS pull back, scared, and MICAH just stood there in shock. He looks at the bottle of aspirin across the table and moves his hand again and the aspirin bottle moves into his hands and he drops the bottle in fear, stepping away from the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Okay, I believe you.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What the HELL is going on?!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>If you guys were listening, I just told you. Something happened to us last night. I don't know what or how, but I think we have some kind of power. Three powers. The power to move objects, the power to freeze time, and the power to see the future. Or at least that's what it's supposed to be. Looks like, we're two out of three.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Uh, more like two for two! I don't have powers! You two are the only ones doing stuff!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You're telling me that nothing out of the ordinary happened around you.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>No! I mean...well there was this moment where...where Charles stopped talking, but maybe he was just having a mini stroke or just--oh crap. There's got to be a reasonable explanation.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Marcus, Mitchell, do you hear yourself right now?! Powers, magic, freezing time?! Why do I feel like whatever happened to us has something to do with you screwing up.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Me?! Are you seriously putting this on me?!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well, if <em>reads</em> like a duck, and talks like a duck.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You think I'm dumb enough to try and mess with this crap. No history lesson needed here, Micah, I know about the Salem Witch Trials, not eager for a 'take two'.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL is just staring at the two of them, and watching them go at it, yet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Guys! This is literally the worst timing ever for this. I just got fired from my job, found out I have powers, so the last thing I need right now is to play mediator between you two. </p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You got fired, too? But why, you're like Mother Teresa at that place, what reason could they have to let you go.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Well, apparently they don't need one. Rita quit, and guess who was next in line to get her job.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>You can't be serious? Charles?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yes, but that's not important right now, what's important is us figuring out what the hell happened to us?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>He fired you because you were gay, didn't he? Didn't he? That son of a-</p><p>You should've told me. Why-why didn't you say anything?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Because I'm grown Micah, I don't need my big brother taking up for me anymore. Besides, that's far down the list of what's important right now?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(angry) </em>You should have said something.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah well, I didn't, get over it. <em>(turning to MARCUS)</em> How are we doing this? Does it say anything about reversing it?!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>No.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Really?! You're telling me that big ass book doesn't have one solution or 'spell' to undo whatever happened to us.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>No, there were only three pages in the book. Two pages about our powers, and the last one was a warning about some evil spirits.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Evil spirits?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Bonnie and Clyde.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Wait, the Bonnie and Clyde?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yep, one and the same. Apparently, they were cursed when they died to come back every decade for three days as warlocks to try and figure out their unfinished business.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Warlocks?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Evil witches.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Okay, so explain to me how any of this information is going to help us right now.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Well, this is the bad part. The book put in a warning under their names, it says they're coming after the witches with the powers of the Charmed Ones.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Okay, so who's that?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Us. Well, not completely, not until we cast the spell to seal our powers.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Okay, hold it! Hold it! You're telling me that the evil spirits of Bonnie and Clyde, who died like, 85 years ago are coming back to murder us for powers that we didn't even ask for?!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Pretty much.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Okay, so we just don't say the spell, right. No spell, no powers, no warlocks.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Not exactly. The book said there's only one way to vanquish a warlock.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Let me guess, with the same spell we're not supposed to say?</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>No. No! We're not doing that. We're not sealing these powers, we're not casting some spell, because we're not witches. Number one, we're dudes, number two, we're not vanquishing anything or anybody, and number three this doesn't happen, this isn't real, we're in a dream, please tell me we're all dreaming.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(sarcastically) </em>Yeah, Mitchell, because we all share dreams of warlocks threatening to kill us.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>And us killing them is better?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>We wouldn't have a choice, they'd be trying to kill us first.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>This isn't happening. This can't be happening.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Okay, did the book say anything about getting rid of both? The warlocks and our powers?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>No, that's all it showed me, that and another warning that if we seal our powers we could inadvertently release magic back into the world. Magic will be reconstituted along with us becoming the Charmed Ones.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>The Charmed Ones?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>The most powerful good witches of all time.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>This is crazy! I'm doing not this okay! I'm just not! We're going! We're leaving, right now!</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL starts walking to the front door. Both MARCUS and MICAH are hot on his tail.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Mitchell, where are you going?!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Anywhere but here! We're not the Winchesters, we're the Russell's! And I don't think any of us was born with the warlock killing gene! So we're going to a hotel, or somewhere where there are lots of witnesses because I'm not trying to die. Now, come on!</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL opens the door and turns to them trying to usher them forward, but the moment he does MICAH grabs his other arm yanking him back, because BONNIE appears right in front of him, with a blade in hand. Both MITCHELL and MARCUS jump as MICAH holds his arms out against their chests, trying to keep them behind him. The big brother stepping up to protect his siblings.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Well, what's the rush we just wanted to stop by and say hi!</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE appears twiddling his own blade in his hand too, stepping next to BONNIE, kissing her on the cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Like little hens in a fox house. <em>(he laughs) </em>Oh, this is gon' be fun.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE steps forward and MICAH thrusts his hand forward, almost instinctively, and CLYDE stumbles back a little. Pushed by an unseen force, MICAH looks at his hand, and then back at CLYDE who regains his balance.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Oh, there's the tough one. <em>(he lunges)</em></p><p>
  <em>MICAH thrusts out both hands and CLYDE is thrown onto the wall behind, having been forced backward even harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Mitchell, Marcus, run!</p><p>
  <em>MICAH thrusts his hands again towards BONNIE and she flies back against the wall sliding to the ground too. CLYDE gets up, now pissed, BONNIE holds onto his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Wait...let them think they have a chance. We'll catch them by surprise.</p><p>
  <em>MICAH, MITCHELL, and Marcus run to a bedroom door. They quickly close behind them, locking it, and MITCHELL is the first to try and barricade the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>They just appeared in the blink of an eye, I don't think that's gonna keep them out of here.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas?!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>We're not gonna solve anything like this, we're stuck in here now. Do you know if you could do that the again.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Oh sure let me just check my instructions on this. No! I have no idea!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Mitchell, you think you could try freeze them?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What? I don't even know how did it the first time, it just sort of happened.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Look we better figure out something because I don't know if I can hold them off.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Well, we better come up with an amazing plan in like five seconds.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Do you think Micah scared them off.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p><em>(sarcasm) </em>Yeah, cause serial killers love leaving witnesses alive</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Well, why can't we just give them our powers, they can have them if they want it so bad?!</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Stabbing us with those knives is the only can take them.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Well, what suggestions do you have Marcus?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Well, we need to figure out a real plan because if they're still after-</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS grabs the doorknob and he jerks, now having a vision. We cut to the vision, He, MICAH, and MITCHELL are together, hand in hand, chanting 'the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free' and he watches the angry BONNIE scream out in pain as she is destroyed. MARCUS is back in the moment, holding the doorknob as his brothers look at him, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What happened?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I don't uh-I don't.</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, BONNIE and CLYDE appear, with CLYDE grabbing MICAH as BONNIE readies to stab him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Micah!</p><p>
  <em>Mitchell throws out both his hands and freezes the both of them, except for MICAH.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(slowly opening his eyes)</em> What happened?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I think Mitchell just froze them.</p><p>
  <em>MICAH steps out of CLYDE's grip and comes back over to MITCHELL and MARCUS.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Thanks, Mitch.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Don't think me yet, I don't know how long this lasts. How come you two aren't frozen?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Maybe we're immune.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Alright, does anyone know how to-</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE and CLYDE unfreeze and she inadvertently stabs him in the chest, being that MICAH was no longer there. The brother's eyes widen in surprise as flock towards each other, CLYDE looks at BONNIE in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>Bonnie?</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>NO! Clyde, come on, no, no, no, no,no.</p><p>
  <em>CLYDE falls to the ground and she holds him, as they both collapse on the ground. She's in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p><em>(struggling)</em> Hey, sugarplum.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>No, baby, you can't die, Clyde. We've still got time. We still haven't moved on yet.</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>This is it, Bonnie, it's over for me.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>We've still got time. Just ten more minutes, baby. Please, Clyde, please baby, just ten more minutes.</p><p>
  <em>He struggles to speak, but it's hard for him to breathe.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLYDE</b>
</p><p>At least this time I get to see you live. <em>(he pulls her closer) </em>Now, stop wasting time, you can still do this.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p><em>(breaking down) </em>Clyde, please, not again. You can't leave me, there's nowhere to go. We're so close. We're so close, baby.</p><p>
  <em>He tries to lean in for one last kiss, but as soon as BONNIE goes to lean in CLYDE stops moving and his body fades away. She cries as she watches him fade.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Clyde! No!</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE is broken down now, the love of her life. Her heart, gone forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Alright, anytime now guys, up for any idea?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Wait, wait, I've seen this before, I've seen this, already!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What did you see?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>This, the spell, we have to say it. It's the only way to stop her.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p><em>(whisper-yelling) </em>No, we're not doing that!? If we do that all hell breaks loose, literally, and we'll be stuck with these powers! I don't think so!</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE now starting to breath more roughly picks up her athame, no longer crying, she's furious, and MICAH notices.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Mitchell, she's getting up! Either we say it or die! Marcus, how do we do it?</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE is wiping her tears away now, rising to her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>We have to be holding hands when we say it. 'The power of three will set us free'.</p><p>
  <em>The three of them interlock their hands, MICAH in the middle, and MITCHELL and MARCUS on either side as BONNIE collects herself, the rage inside her reaching its climax.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p><em>(almost growling)</em> I think I'll kill you first. Who wants to watch?!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>The power of three will set us free.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE is about to run up to attack them just as the other two brothers join in.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>ALL (M,M,M)</b>
</p><p>The power of three will set us free.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE's body jerks mid-stride something forcing her in place, almost as if she was snatched like a ragdoll and her blade falls to the ground. She tries to move, but she can't.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>ALL (M,M,M)</b>
</p><p>The power of three will set us free.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>You think I'm as bad as they get?!</p><p>
  <b>ALL (M,M,M)</b>
</p><p>The power of three will set us free?!</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>There are sorts of evils out there you'll be lettin' loose! All kinds of creatures in shapes you couldn't even imagine and forms you could never believe.</p><p>
  <b>ALL (M,M,M)</b>
</p><p>The power of three will set us free.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE's is brought to her knees as the weight of their spell overtakes her.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>You'll never be normal again! You know that?! You'll never be FREE!</p><p>
  <b>ALL (M,M,M)</b>
</p><p>The power of three will set us free</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE screams and just then the room is encompassed in white light as MICAH, MITCHELL, and MARCUS all turn their heads to the side, never breaking their hand contact as BONNIE is vanquished. The light dims and just as they turn back to see an empty spot where BONNIE was standing. They jump in surprise as they hear a small tremor that rumbles the ground, fearing that it was BONNIE the three of them still clutch onto each other's hands. There is a shock that passes through each of their hands. They look at each other and realize what the shock meant as they looked at their hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(serious)</em> The power of three.</p><p>
  <em>We reopen up to an empty stadium, peaceful, up until the point where we hear BONNIE scream out in pain. As the auditorium is overcome with a swarm of what looks like black insects, they all swarm together faster and faster until they form a person. BONNIE screams as she reappears from the cloud of black insect-like fragments of her body. Her body is fully reconstructed, wearing an all-black outfit and an all-black dress. She looks fierce, but this was more than fierce, BONNIE was sleek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood up and looked around, confused at what had happened to her. She lifts her hands up to inspect herself and suddenly there is a crackling of a fireball appearing in her hand,  with black chains surrounding it. She smiles, realizing what this meant as she threw the fireball towards the ground, scorching the earth. She immediately senses there is someone behind her, she turns and we see the shoulders of a black suited woman. She raises her hand defensively, readying another fireball but the woman kneels before her.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>I know who you are</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Really? And who are you?</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>Someone who could help you get your revenge.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p><em>(smiling)</em> Hmm. That can wait. Right now, I need you to do something for me.</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>Anything.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Summon the others.</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>Anyone in particular.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Everyone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Something Wicca This Way Returns - The New Source</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>MICAH is in his room unpacking his last box and breaks it down, looking around his room, it's official, he's staying. He knows that he and MARCUS won't stop butting heads anytime soon, but maybe Marcus was onto something when he said that MICAH was running away. Maybe MICAH was being childish too. Real adults don't run from problems when it gets hard, they stick around and figure it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MARCUS and MICAH's relationship is rocky at times, but he's still his baby brother, and he owes it to himself and MITCHELL to at least try to find some way for the both of them to get along. He loves his little brothers and now more than ever, they all needed each other. He walks out of his room, but not before he turns and notices that the picture on his wall was crooked. He was about to walk over and fix it himself until he remembered that he didn't have to. He focuses on the picture and flicks his finger. The picture straightens itself on its own and he smiles, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. MARCUS is already at the table eating and MITCHELL puts a plate down for MICAH.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>So, you're really staying?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yeah, well someone's got to take care of you two.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Oh, please, last I checked I was the one who saved your ass. Besides, you know you'd miss us too much.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Eh, I'm starting to rethink just how much I would.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>So...are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room, or should I say, the big book of spells sitting on our dining room table.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>What's to talk about? We said the spell, unleashed all magic, and now we're the ones that have to put pandora back in its box.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I don't think that's how it works. After we vanquished her, I started reading.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You told us it was only three pages.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Well not anymore. Every single page was filled, turns out...there is no way to undo it. The whole locking away thing was a one-time gig. Once the cats are out of the bag, it's out, and it's up to the Charmed Ones to keep the bad ones from scratching everybody.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>You mean more warlocks?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Yeah, and demons too apparently. But the good news is, good magic was released too, like our powers, fairies, leprechauns, all kinds of good-natured creatures, even something called a white lighter.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p><em>(sarcastically)</em> Oh, what fun. At least we know we aren't responsible for the end of the world.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>So we're stuck like this? As...witches?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Pretty much, but think of it this way, we're like superheroes.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah, superheroes who ride on broomsticks.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Actually, we don-</p><p>
  <em>MICAH's phone rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Who is it?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I don't know it says, unknown number.</p><p>
  <em>MICAH picks up his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Hello...yes, this is Micah Russell. Are you serious? Are you serious!? Oh my god! I'm sorry, I uh, thank you. Thank you so much.</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL and MARCUS both look at each other confused and MICAH hangs up the phone and looks at them both.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>What happened?</p><p>
  <em>MICAH, unable to contain his excitement blurts it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I got the job!</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Are you for real?!</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Yes!</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL screams out in excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>But I thought that it was your word against his?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I did too, but apparently, but she said that her team and she reviewed my reel and they just couldn't pass me up ...I start officially next Monday! You're looking at the new cinematographer of an actual film company!</p><p>
  <em>MITCHELL, MICAH, and MARCUS all get excited as they congratulate their brother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TRANSITION to the black, gloved hand, flicking the phone closed, CLAUDETTE smiles as she looks to BONNIE standing in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>Like a lamb to the slaughter. He's grateful, grateful and willing because now he has something to prove.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Something to prove?</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>Thanks to me.</p><p>
  <em>The camera refocuses on CLAUDETTE, with JOSH having appeared next to her, having blinked beside her. She cuts her eyes, annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>Imagine his surprise when I show up to work next Monday bright and early with him. Inciting rage and hate is my specialty, delicious stuff, but since losing our powers, I haven't had a sustaining meal since. The only thing keeping me from wasting away was teaming up with the Vortex Minion.</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>I fed on the dreams destroyed and he feeds off the anger of the victim once he betrayed them. A mutually beneficial relationship.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>But that all changed when I realized who our latest victim really was, the moment he used his telekinesis, something told me he was special.</p><p>
  <b>CLAUDETTE</b>
</p><p>Josh told me, and let's just say a golden opportunity presented itself, which is why we brought it directly to you.</p><p>
  <b>JOSH</b>
</p><p>And now, we have a Charmed One right under our noses with our full powers restored. And whenever you command it, we'll strike.</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Now that's what I call initiative. The rest of you should take notes <em>(she says speaking towards the auditorium seats)</em> you two have just leveled up, big time.</p><p>Take your seats, we'll talk about your new ones in the inner circle, later.</p><p>
  <em>They smile towards each other. Blinking and vanishing into the stadium full of demons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE stands on a platform in the middle, as her voice booms without the use of a microphone.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>History has proven time and again that good always prevails over evil, but no one has ever thought to ask, why? Why does evil consistently lose?</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE asks the stadium is deadly silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>Since the dawn of time, women have been considered less than. Yet, ten years ago, three women, not only defeated us...but erased us. All made possible because good recognized, the truth about the strength of women.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE pauses, allowing them to take in her words.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>BONNIE</b>
</p><p>For eons, evil has been led by a man, the source's power always transferring to the next male heir, and you all have failed because of it. But now, the scales have tipped in our favor. Because for the first time in history, a woman's in charge. The playing field between good and evil has been evenly matched. Because the only thing strong enough to defeat powerful men...is a woman. Those witches, those boys, may win some battles, but this woman...she'll win the war. Bonnie Parker is dead.</p><p>
  <em>BONNIE closes her eyes and we close in on her face and when she reopens her eyes they are completely black.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>THE SOURCE</b>
</p><p>Long live the Queen.</p><p>
  <em>The group of demons cheer.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>DEMONS</b>
</p><p>Long Live the Queen.</p><p>Long live the Queen.</p><p>Long live the Queen.</p><p>
  <em>The SOURCE smiles wide.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>THE SOURCE</b>
</p><p>Now, let's go home.</p><p>
  <em>She is engulfed in flames as she teleports. The demons in the stadium all follow suit, blinking, smoking, flaming away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TRANSITION TO The Russell Manor. MITCHELL sitting on the porch one, as JUSTIN approaches, and he looks up at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>What are you doing here, Justin.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>You know, just in the neighborhood, hoping to see you. You never called.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. A lot has happened.</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p><em>(cryptically)</em> You know whatever it is, you can talk to me about it, you know that right?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Yeah...I know. Listen, Justin...I don't think now is the time for us to-</p><p>
  <b>JUSTIN</b>
</p><p>If you're not ready to give me another shot yet, I respect that. But I'm not giving up on us, so I need you to know that. When you're ready, you know my number.</p><p>
  <em>JUSTIN turns and leaves and MITCHELL sits there, and his brothers come out. He stands and turns to face them as the two of them talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I told you I heard Justin's voice. What did he want?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>To get back together.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>I thought you two were done, are you finally going to forgive him?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>No, I don't want to, but this damn heart isn't as easy to convince. I mean I don't even know how to begin to explain what I am, what we are. I mean, can witches even date?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I...I think so.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>So, you don't know.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>I mean, I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be a problem, I mean, the book didn't warn against it. <em>(teasing)</em> Whats wrong, Are you worried you might freeze your lover?</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>You know what bitch, you won't think this is so funny when you see Andie again, pretty sure her dad's not going to be on board with her witch boyfriend.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Well, I'm pretty sure he hates me anyway, might as well give em' a good reason. Hey, maybe I could cast a spell to convince him that I'm the perfect boyfriend.</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Absolutely not.</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>Come, Micah! Aren't you the least bit curious to see what we could do? Our powers?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>Maybe, but right now. We have no idea what we're up against, what we're capable of, we don't even know how to control the powers we have. Look, we have to be smart about this and careful.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Our lives are never going to be the same again</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>And that's bad? I mean, this is hands down the most exciting thing that's ever happened to us.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>So, where do we start?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>A history lesson.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>On what?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>The witches who sealed away magic in the first place,</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>The first Charmed Ones.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>Okay, where do we find them?</p><p>
  <b>MICAH</b>
</p><p>No idea, no one's seen or heard from them in years. And the book doesn't even tell us why they banished magic in the first place.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>So who were they?</p><p>
  <b>MARCUS</b>
</p><p>The Halliwell Sisters.</p><p>
  <b>MITCHELL</b>
</p><p>This should be interesting.</p><p>
  <em>MICAH, being the last one in the house, stands in the open doorway, smiling as he watches the door closes by itself.</em>
</p><p>END OF PILOT</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>